The Secret Garden
by Vivian Parker
Summary: Clary is a fairy that lives in a hidden garden behind the Wayland manor. When a seven-year-old Jace discover her, they become best friends. But as the years progressed, Clary started to grow feelings for Jace. On her 18'th birthday, she can make one wish, what will her wish be? AU Fist fanfic! Please give it a try! Rated T for the future
1. Chapter 1

**Sault! So I don't speak fluent English, so please be nice when it comes to grammar and criticism! Thank you! Enjoy!**

 **Jace pov**

"Mommy! Can I go outside in the garden!" I called out.

"Sure. But first, I have to give you something for your seventh birthday." She said walking into the kitchen to get something. She came back with a key on a string.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the key strangely.

"This, young man, is a key I found that can unlock a very beautiful world. And I want you to have it." She said placing it around my neck.

"What door this key go to?" I asked looking at the key wich handle was shaped as an 'H'.

"Remember the story I told you about a garden?" she asked. I nodded, "well, this is the key to it. Here, come with me." She said grabbing my hand and leading me to the garden.

When we got to the back wall of the garden, she moved some ivy away to reveal a wooden door.

"Well, it's all your's now. Have fun!" she said ruffling my hair. I gently inserted the key and unlocked the door. When I opened it, There was a giant tree in the center, the grass is bright green, a few rose bushes along the side. I let the door shut gently behind me as I stared at the garden in awe. The giant tree's bark was a light brown, and the leaves are as bright as the grass. Then I heard a funny sound. It sounded like a small squeak. It sounded like it came from the bushes. I

Then I heard a funny sound. It sounded like a small squeak. It sounded like it came from the bushes. I walked over cautiously to the rose bush fearing that it was something harmful. I peeked into the bush to find a tiny body with wings hanging upside down from a rise thorn.

 **Clary pov**

I was watching as Celine gave her now 7-year-old son the key to my home. I gasped at flew off as fast as my wings could carry me. When I landed, I thought I was at my friends house, but landed on a thorn. My leafy shoes got stuck and I fell causing me to hang upside down.

"HELP! HELP!" I yelled hoping that some fairy could hear my cries. Then I remembered that they were all at the main tree for a meeting for snobby Alines 18'th birthday wish. Oh god, I hate that girl. She always bullied me because my hair is red. Everyone else's hair was either black or blonde. I had a pool of freckles and my eyes were an oddly bright green color.

When a fairy turns 18, she gets one wish. My wish was to be able to explore the world.

"HELPPPPPPPP!" I screamed trying to wriggle my shoe straps out of the thorn. Then I heard the leaves rustle. My eyes widened with fear as I saw a bot poke his head in. I stared at him, and he stared at me. His eyes are gold, his hair is gold, and his skin even looks gold. I froze hoping he wouldn't notice me. My ears are too pointy so I think he saw me.

"You're a fairy?!" He asked his eyes growing wide. I nodded slowly scarred. I've only known Celine since she found out we lived here.

"Your stuck," he said reaching his hand in to pick me up. When I was realized from my thorn prison, I flew around happy I got away. I turned to face the boy.

"Hi! My name is Clarissa. But call me Clary!" I said flying up to the boy to look at him closer.

"I'm Jace!" he said smiling widely, "want to be friends?" He asked. I nodded and tugged on his sleeves to pull him towards the tree. He ran to the tree as I flew to the top branch signaling for him to follow. When he climbed to where I was sitting. I pointed out to the world. The sun was setting so it was very beautiful.

"You want to leave the garden?" He asked looking out at the city in the distance. I nodded my large green eyes falling sad wishing I was 18.

"How old are you?" He asked looking back at me.

"I'm 6." I said blushing as he looked at me with his golden gaze.

"I turned 7 today! So I'm one year older than you!" He said with a huge grin.

"JACE!" called out a familiar voice. I knew it was Celine.

"You better get home before your in trouble." I said flying up to him and kissing him on the cheek. He turned light pink and climbed down from the tree and walking out of the garden. I sighed. I acutely have a real friend! I jumped off the branch spinning in the air as I flew to my rose home to draw the human boy.

 **So how was this story? Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, all you wonderful people! I'm back after about a day. Sorry to make you wait, but some of us have things we have to do, anyways, prendre plaisir! Just to say something, I writing this outside in the rain :D**

 **Clary pov**

I stayed up all night trying to draw the little boy perfectly, but I always messed up his hand! "UGH! how hard could it be just to draw a little HAND!" I shouted shoving all my papers off my desk. I felt the flower bend a little when my friend walked in.

"UGH! how hard could it be just to draw a little HAND!" I shouted shoving all my papers off my desk. I felt the flower bend a little when my friend walked in.

"Hey, Clary! What are you doing?" Asked Isabelle as she fluttered over to my desk. I live in a one room house. So everything I own is in one big open hollow rose. My bed is made of white rose petals, with cotton as my pillows. And since the rose is pink, my walls are pink.

"Uh, nothing!" I said pushing all my drawings into a drawer in my desk.

"Riiiight," She said smiling. I frowned and stood up.

"Anyways, guess what that bitchy fairy Aline wished for!" she said fluttering to my bed and sitting down.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms.

"She wished for all the gold in the world!" she said crossing her room. My eyes widened.

"Did she get it?" I asked sitting on my bed also.

"No. She's been banished out of the garden because of her selfishness." She said smirking. I smiled and got up.

"Do you want to the pond?" I asked stretching my wings.

"Sure! Just let me fix my hair." She said walking to my vanity table. Once she was done fixing her raven black hair, she walked to my closet.

"Hey iz, could you help me braid my hair?" I asked sitting at my vanity table and brushing my hair.

"Sure!" she said starting to braid my hair and wrapping the leavs in it.

After she was done, I slipped on some leaf pants, and a green leaf top.

"You ready?" She asked closing the petals.

"Yeah! Let go!" I said taking off. Izzy caught up and grabbed my hand and pulling me to the right corner of the garden where there is a little pond where water fairys can practice their magic. When we reached the outer rocks of the pond, I touched the ground and walked the rest of the way.

"Would you like to go first?" Asked Iz sitting on the rocks.

"Sure," I said walking up to the bank and kneeling at the edge. I stuck my hand in the water and grabbed some water and brought it up. I worked with it for a little bit before I sculpted a fish. Izzy laughedand lifted some water out of the pond and throwing it at me.

"IZZY! Your going to regret that!" I said smiling and lifted the water and making a big water ball, then throwing it at her. She got more soaked than I did.

"Clary Fray! Get back here!" She shouted as I took off. I was flying towards the rose bushes, when I heard the garden door open. Jace walked through. My eyes widened and I took off heading straight for him. I crashed into his chest. But I didn't care. I hugged him as he tried to hug me back. I laughed as I pulled away.

"Jace! You came back!" I said smiling the widest smile I've ever smiled since my mom died.

"Of course! I missed you!" he said. I blushed and rubbed my arm.

"Clary? Who's this?" Asked Izzy flying right next to me.

"This is Celine's son Jace," I said smiling as I saw Jace looked at Izzy with curious eyes.

"There's more of you?" He asked looking at me with those beautiful gold eyes.

"Yeah! There are hundres of us!" I said flying up to him so I could see his eyes.

"Clary, I'm going to head home." Said Izzy pulling me into a hug. I nodded and sat on Jace's shoulder.

"So, my mom said she would like to meet you!" said Jace turing back to the garden door.

"Jace! Wait!" I shouted getting up from his shoulder.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I can't leave the garden without the queen's permssion," I said looking at the ground.

"I'll wait. You can go ask her." He said smiling and sitting on the grass. I smiled and flew for the giant tree in the middle of the garden.

 **Jace pov**

While Clary flew off a fairy with blonde hair flew up to me.

"Hi! my name is Kaelie!" she said sitting n my shoulder.

"Jace," I said smiling.

"JACE! SHE SAID I COULD GO!" shouted Clary flying up to me and Kaelie.

"Oh, hi Kaelie." She said her smiling deflating a little.

"Hi." She said flying off with a scowl. I looked at Clary, she just shrugged.

"Shall we?" I asked opening the garden door. Clary smiled and shot past me and into the other garden. I chuckled and shut the door. She went this way and that looking at all the diffrent flowers, fruits, and vegitsbles.

"Jace! This is amazing!" she said flying up to me and looking at me with lively, happy oddly bright green eyes.

"Would you like to meet my mom?" I asked walking up to the house. Clary looked at the house as if it's it was another world. For a little person like her, I would think that too if I was that small.

"Yeah." She said gulping. I laughed and opened the door. I led her to my mother's study as she flew with her mouth hanging open. When we reached her study, I opened the door.

"Mom. I'm here with Clary!" I said walking up to her desk. She looked up from her papers and at Clary.

"Clary? Is that really you?" She asked standing up and walking up to Clary.

"Yes. Did you know my mom?! Is she here?!" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I knew her, but she died a few years ago." She said looking at the ground. Clary's eye started to tear up. She flew up to my neck and cried. I patted her tiny body as she cried her heart out. After she was done, mom walked up to Clary's shaking flying body.

"Would you like to come with me for some tea?" She asked. **(I always have tea if I'm sad)**

"Yes." She croaked out. I smiled sadly as I walked with Clary and mom to the kitchen. After mom poured the tea, Clary sat on the edge of her and lifted the tea out of the cup with her hand! The moment the tea hit her lips, a smile spread across her face.

"Wow! This better than fairy honey tea!" she said drinking more. I smiled and sipped mine too. After we drank all our tea, I showed Clary my bedroom.

"Jace, my birthday is today." She said sitting on my bed.

"Well, what would you like for a present?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Some of that tea?!" She asked flying up to my face.

"Sure," I said smiling.

"Thank you, Jace! You're the best!" She said kissing my cheek. I turned a light shade of pink and got some of the tea from a box in my closet.

"Here you go. We should get you back to the garden." I said opening my door. She smiled and flew out. When I unlocked the door, she flew through and turned around to face me.

"Thank you, Jace." She said before flying over to the rose bushes. I smiled and shut the door and locked it. That night when I crawled into bed, I dreamed of a tiny person with red hair, bright green eyes, and a pool of freckles.

 **So this chapter was really really long! Please leave a review! They make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jace pov**

"Jace! Honey, time to get up." Called my mom as she pulled the covers off me. I groaned and rolled over. She chuckled before tickling me. I laughed as I tried to swat her hands away.

"Ok...Ok! I'm up!" I shouted still laughing. She smiled in triumph before walking to my door.

"I'll send Sarah in to help you get ready." She said smiling before shutting my door. I smiled and stretched looking out my window at the garden. I couldn't see the garden that Clary lived in, but I knew she was there. I nearly jumped when Sarah opened my door.

"Goodmorning!" She said in her happy usual self.

"Goodmorning Sarah!" I said running up to her and giving her a hug. She was my favorite made. When I pulled away she smiled.

"I'll go get your bath started." She said walking to my bathroom. After washing up and getting dressed, I walked with Sarah to the kitchen.

"Sarah, have you seen Unita?" I asked. Unita is my sister. We always played together until she was sent off to boarding school. She was supposed to be coming home for the holiday.

"Yes. She is in the kitchen waiting for you." Said Sarah with a smile. I smiled widely before sprinting down the hall to the kitchen.

"No running Jace!" She called out chasing after me. I ignored her and burst through the doors to find dad at the table reading mom in the kitchen cooking with the cook, and Unita reading a book. She looked up when she saw me and jumped down from her chair.

"JACE!" She yelled pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"I've missed you sooo much!" She said smiling like a mad woman.

"Me too!" I said smiling cheshire wide.

"Unita, would you come here?" Asked mom poking her head out the kitchen doorway. Unita nodded and skipped into the kitchen. Her golden blonde hair was in two braids that rested on her shoulder with a light blue ribbon holding it together at the ends, she's wearing a sailor light blue dress, white stockings, and black tap shoes. I pouted slightly since I just saw her and she had to leave, but I just sat in the chair next to her across from dad.

"Morning, dad!" I said as Sarah walked in breathing heavily.

"Morning son." He said setting his paper down.

"Sarah, would you mind bringing out the tea?" Asked dad as Sarah fixed her dress.

"Of course sir." She said walking into the kitchen to fetch the tea. Sarah returned later with a tray of tea. Dad thanked Sarah before she left to start her morning chores.

"Goodmorning dad!" Said Unita as she took the spot she was in right next to me.

"Goodmorning Unita." Said dad smiling politely as he added two cubes of sugar to his tea.

"Is mom coming?" I asked looking at the kitchen door.

"Yes, she'll be out in a moment." Said Unita pouring herself some tea. Dad smiled as he sipped his tea.

"So Unita, how's school going?" Asked dad setting his tea down on its small plate.

"Good! I met this one girl named Mimi and she is super nice! She helped with my homework and invited me to her dorm to study!" She said happily sipping her tea.

"That's nice, did this Mimi visit her parents for the holiday?" Asked dad as mom came out of the kitchen.

"Yes! She had to travel by boat because she is from France. Not London." Said Unita her smile lessening. Dad nodded and smiled when mom sat down next to him.

"Anwen will be out with the food soon." Said mom as I sipped my tea.

"Mom, can Jace and I play in the gardens after breakfast?" Asked Unita smiling hopefully.

"Of course, just try not to get your dress too dirty." Said mom as Unita smiled even wider. When Anwen brought the food out, it was eggs, bacon, ham, and a fruit salad. After we finished up our meal, Unita and I raced to the back door and into the gardens where we played hide-n-seek, tag, and a lot of other games.

"Unita! I want to show you something!" I said running to the back walls of the garden and revealed the door to Clary's home.

 **Clary pov**

"Clary! It's time to go!" Shouted my sister Alice.

"But Alice, we still have to meet up with Alec and Izzy!" I yelled as my sister dragged me away from the pond.

"I know. They're late! So we may as well visit Luke while we're waiting." She said tugging my arm again.

"Ya. But what if they get here while we're visiting Luke?" I asked trying to stand still without tumbling over while Alice continued pulling my arm to get me to move.

"Well, that's their fault. I've been waiting for them for 10 minutes already!" she sai finally giving up and letting my arm go.

"Well, as Izzy alway's said, 'Beauty take time'," I said crossing my arms as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Fine. If they show up, I'll be at Luke's." She said before flying off towards the other corner of the garden where the animal fairy's live. I sighed and sat on a rock. My blue tulip dress reflecting the sun. ThenI heard the garden door open. I turned to see Jace and a girl I didn't know that had his same color hair but blue eyes. I stood up and flew over to Jace and this strange girl. Then Kaelie cut me off by stopping right in front of me.

"What now Kaelie?" I asked stopping.

"Why are you even involved with that human boy? The queen hasn't even met him herself!" she said smiling smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I told her that he is Celine's son! So, she is ok if we socialize with him!" I said smirking as Kaelie's smug smile faded from her face. She huffed and flew off towards the light fair's corner of the garden where the sunlight always hit the plant's just right. I rolled my eyes and continued my journey to Jace and that girl.

"Hi, Jace!" I said stopping in front of his face.

"Hi, Clary! I would like you to meet someone," he said stepping aside a little so I could see the girl, "this is Unita my sister!" he said giving me a wide smile. I looked at Unita. She looked similar to Jace. The hair, the nose, the facial structure. She resembles Jace a lot.

"Hi, Unita. I'm Clary." I said flying up to her. She had a few freckles. She is very pretty.

"Hi, Clary! It's nice to meet you!" she said giving me a warm smile wich I gladly returned.

"Clary! There you are! We had to fly around the whole garden just to find you! Oh, Hi Jace." Said Izzy flying up to me, Ale trailing behind her.

"Hi Izzy, This is my sister Unita." Siad Jace pointing at Unita. Izzy smiled and turned back to me.

"You and Alice were supposed to meet up with Alce and me 30 minutes ago!" She shouted shaking me.

"Izzy! You spent 20 minutes doing your hair and getting ready for dinner even though you didn't have to dress up!" Alec Pipped up.

"Hey, Beauty takes time!" She said defensively.

"Whatever." Grumbled Alec as he looked at Jace and Unita.

"So you're the Jace I've heard so much about from these two." He said turning to Jace.

"Yeah. I just came so Clary could meet Unita. It's getting late. We've played outside for pretty much the whole day! Mum said we had to be in before dark." Said Jace looking up at the sky.

"It was nice meeting you!" Said Unita smiling.

"You too!" I said flying over and hugging her. I pulled away and we started laughing. After we exchange our goodbye's, Alec, Izzy, and I flew to Luke's house to retrieve Alice and head to Alec and Izz's parents house for dinner. When we arrived, their parents had already set the tableAfter a cheerful dinner with the Lightwoods, Alice and I had to head home. When we got to my house, I

"Hello, Clary and Alice! It's nice to see you again!" said Maryse as she sat down next to Robert. Izzy and Alec joined them. It left two seats next to Izzy for me and Alice.

"You too ." I said smiling as I took my seat next to Izzy. Alice joined me and started talking to Max about something I didn't know and cared to know. Max is Izzy, and Alec's little brother.

After a cheerful dinner with the Lightwoods, Alice and I had to head home. When we got to my house, I immediately jumped into some pj's and crawled into my bed. Alice soon Joined me and we fell asleep to the sound of the frogs croaking.

 **So, Unita is pronounced as U-ne-ta if you were wondering. Also, I wanted to know what pov you'll like to see other than your average Clar and Jace pov? Let me know in your reviews! Bye!**


End file.
